A graphical user interface (GUI) allows a user to interact with an electronic device, e.g., personal computers (e.g., desktop, laptop), mobile digital devices such as smartphones and tablet computers and MP3 players, portable media players and gaming devices, household appliances, and office equipment.
A common approach to the architecture of a GUI is known as “windows, icons, menus, pointer” (WIMP). In WIMP approaches, a physical input device can control the position on a display of a pointer controlled by a pointing device. The display can present information organized in windows. Action can be initiated using gestures with the pointing device. In personal computers such elements can be modeled as a desktop.
Mobile digital devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, due to constraints in space and available input devices are known to implement interaction techniques often referred to as post-WIMP user interfaces. Such interfaces can support interaction using one or more fingers in contact with a touch screen display. This approach can allow gestures such as pinching and rotating. Such gesture types are typically unsupported by simple WIMP pointer/point device combination.